


A Present to Myself

by Udunie



Series: Mating Games entries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t sure he shouldn’t just return them right away and save himself the embarrassment of someone finding them in his possession.</p><p>My entry to the second challenge of Mating Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present to Myself

When they arrived, just two weeks into his summer break from college, Stiles wasn’t sure he shouldn’t just return them right away and save himself the embarrassment of someone finding them in his possession.

But curiosity always got the better of him, so he opened the box. Stiles is honest enough to admit, that he spent about ten minutes just staring at the things; the metal and the elegant chain was all shiny, and the little red rhinestones decorating it broke the light in a really fucking pretty way.

So, in the end he kept them. It wasn’t like anyone had a habit of creeping into his room - except for maybe Peter, but since they got to third base and beyond, the guy usually only came when he was home.

Okay, so he was naive.

He assumed, that Peter didn’t sneak into his room anymore, but apparently never catching him didn’t mean that was the case.

So naturally when he got home from dinner at the station with his dad, he nearly had a heart attack when he stepped into his room to find his boyfriend - okay, that sounded stupid in connection to Peter... manfriend? whatever - lounging on the bed, with the damned things dangling from his fingers.

“Want to tell me something, Stiles?”

“What the... How? No, why...?”

“Imagine my surprise when I dropped by, and instead of your delicious self, I found these little bauties just lying around...”

Now  _that_ managed to get Stiles talking.

“Lying around? Seriously? They were in a paper bag that was in a little box that was in a shoebox that was in the back of my closet. What the hell are you doing sniffing around my stuff? And to think that I almost started easing up on the dog-jokes!”

Peter stood up and was across the room in a second, moving with the grace of a predator zeroing on tonight’s dinner. He pushed Stiles up against the wall, and rested one end of the chain at the base of the boy’s neck.

Stiles couldn’t help but swallow when he felt the cold of the metal clamp on his skin and Peter smirked in victory.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... Here I am, being all gentle and patient, intent on giving you time to explore sensuality at your own pace...”

The boy had to chuckle breathlessly at that, I mean, seriously; Peter and gentle? He had the finger shaped bruises on his hips to shove how ridiculous that notion was. Not like he was complaining.

He didn’t have the chance to voice any of that though, because Peter was biting at his throat with enough force to make him lose all illusions of coherence. He was deftly peeled out of his shirt and by the time his back hit the bed his jeans were gone too.

Peter - the bastard - was still fully dressed of course; it was some kind of serious power trip for him... and he climbed on top of Stiles quickly.

When the older man loosened his belt buckle, Stiles was pretty sure that things were looking up, except that the next thing he knew, his hands were fastened to the headboard, and Peter was examining the closing mechanism of the nipple clamps.

Oh, god.

***

Scott was just about to get ready for bed when he heard his phone beep with a text from Stiles. He probably wanted to get drunk again, even though he made Scott promise that next time he will keep Stiles away from webshops.

**You know.... I ordered the nipple clamps when I was drunk. But on further consideration, THANKS DRUNK ME I LIKE WHATS HAPPENING**


End file.
